


Badger Trufflehunter

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [38]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, after a thousand years and a thousand deaths and the horn, in which a badger prays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Once, there was a queen: / blood red smile and hair dark as soil / her hands; soft / badger, can you paint the trajectory / of all these arrows / from the lines on her palms?





	Badger Trufflehunter

The Telmarine Prince blows the horn.  
Badger, dearest, reach for it.

Once, there was a queen:  
blood red smile and hair dark as soil  
her hands; soft  
badger, can you paint the trajectory  
of all these arrows  
from the lines on her palms?

Once, there was a queen:  
as a statue  
as a dream  
bejewelled; gentle soft

Badger, grab the horn.

Grab the young prince, too, and all the fear staining his lips.  
He called her, after all.  
The Gentle Queen; her hair tied back, an arrow at her lips –  
she will come to this world again.

Badger, cradle the horn.  
(The horn and all your hopes, all the stories you were raised on, all that was buried and bled dry, all the iron clinging to your paws.)  
Pray to a statue queen.  
Pray for salvation.

\- Badger, have **faith.**


End file.
